


Квартальный отчет

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Love/Hate, Romance, Sort Of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Если Элис Керкленд и не любила в этой жизни что-то больше, чем чрезмерное, по ее мнению, дружелюбие, то это не сданные вовремя квартальные отчеты.





	Квартальный отчет

В офисе было невыносимо жарко.

Кондиционер, благословенное дитя научного прогресса, сдох еще вчера, и по какой-то неведомой причине починке не подлежал, а новый обещали привезти только в четверг. Элис раздраженно откинула со лба светлую челку и поморщилась, пот стекал по вискам, тонкая белая блузка, кажется, прилипла к телу, как вторая кожа, а солнце нещадно палило, норовя пробраться сквозь жалюзи и куснуть бледную английскую кожу.

Элис и так не отличалась легкостью характера, имея в стенах офиса репутацию той еще мегеры, но сегодня весь мир слово сговорился вывести ее из себя. Кофе был горьким, как слезы дизайнеров, не получивших допфинансирования, любимые лодочки на тонких, как иглы, шпильках, устроили ей подставу, чуть не обеспечив переломом или, по меньшей мере, вывихом лодыжки, пугливый секретарь Варгас сегодня был еще более раздражающе-зашуганым, смотря на нее глазами оленя, попавшего под свет фар на дороге.

Бесило даже мирное гудение оргтехники. Но больше всего злил квартальный отчет. Чертова стопка бумаг на пятьдесят страниц.

Проблема была не в отчете, о нет. Все дело в том, что этого самого отчета не было.

Тонкий пальчик ткнул в кнопку, и из интеркома соловьем зачирикал бодрый голосок, заставив девушку поморщиться, как от глотка лимонного сока.

— Вы что-то хотели, мисс Керкленд?

«Да, твою голову, тупой ты итальяшка» — мысленно прорычала Элис, но, памятуя советы психотерапевта, мысленно сосчитала до десяти и только потом, перестав воображать картины кровавой расправы, подчеркнуто ровно спросила:

— Не принесли ли мне квартальный отчет из отдела логистики?

— Н-нет, — голос Феличиано дрогнул, зная, что за этим простым словом из трех букв может последовать буря, — Но я сейчас схожу и спрошу, вдруг они…

— Сидеть. Сама схожу.

Бесполезный Варгас сидел в приемной, пытаясь спрятаться за широкой и надежной спиной жидкокристаллического монитора. Получалось вполне удачно.

Элис пролетела мимо, даже не взглянув на него, и парень облегченно выдохнул, но продолжил нервно теребить свою торчащую прядку. Смиренные рабы офисной жизни бродили от принтера к ксероксу, с одинаково кислыми выражениями на лицах и координацией зомби из дешевых американских фильмов, тех самых, на которые ее неоднократно пытался сводить Альфред Джонс, по мнению Элис довольно глуповатый, но лучащийся нездоровым энтузиазмом янки.

При виде самой Элис Керкленд, грозы всего офисного планктона, «зомби» начинали немного нервно шевелится, впрочем не проявляя особых стараний для имитации бурной деятельности. Тонкие каблучки опасно цокали по полу, словно отбивая неслышный ритм. Впереди мелькнула знакомая дверь, и Элис, решительно отпихнув зазевавшегося Ловино Варгаса, близнеца уже порядком намозолившего ей глаза Феличиано, протиснулась в кабинет.

Первое, что почувствовала англичанка, это прохладный воздух, хлынувший на нее благодатной волной, Элис казалось, что ее кожа просто жадно пьет его. В этом чертовом отделе логистики никогда ничего не ломалось! Вообще ничего, даже гребаная кофемашина работала, как швейцарские часы. У себя она не далее как месяц назад выбросила пятую по счету.

Кармен Мария Карьедо восседала на роскошном кожаном кресле, больше напоминавшем трон, возмутительно свежая и цветущая. Накрашенные яркой помадой губы изогнулись в мягкой улыбке. Элис скрипнула зубами. Если что и бесило ее в этой жизни сильнее, чем чрезмерное, по ее мнению, дружелюбие, так это не сданные вовремя квартальные отчеты.

Чертова Карьедо делала это постоянно! Она злила Элис своей невыносимо красной блузкой с кружевным воротничком, не чета ее идеально подходящей дресс-коду белой, своей роскошной грудью третьего размера — и нет, Элис вовсе не пялилась! — и извечной заколкой-розой, и наконец исправно работающим кондиционером. Но отчеты это уже слишком! Кармен с грацией львицы привстала и протянула ей стопку свежеотпечатанных листов — они еще хранили тепло.

Элис хотела уже забрать чертовы бумажки, но смуглая рука легонько шлепнула ее по ладони.

— Отчет, — процедила англичанка, глядя в оливково-зеленые глаза, в которых сейчас явственно искрилась насмешка.

— А волшебное слово?

— Уволю! — прошипела Элис, но алые пухлые губы уже погасили ее протест, мягко сломив всякое сопротивление.

Смуглые руки легонько огладили смявшуюся белую блузку. Когда Кармен отодвинулась с непростительно довольным видом, все, что могла сделать Керкленд, это попытаться создать хотя бы видимость возмущения, которое уже сделало ручкой и возвращаться не собиралось.

— Он был у тебя! Черт возьми, ты что, просто не могла отдать его Варгасу?!

Кармен как-то почти по-детски надула губы и посмотрела на нее с легкой укоризной.

— Ну, дорогуша, если я буду отдавать эти бумажки твоему запуганному олененку, ты вообще перестанешь сюда приходить. Так что, — тут испанка задорно подмигнула, — только лично в руки!

Элис вернулась в свой кабинет только через полчаса, с растрепанной прической и с ненавидимой ею красной помадой на губах. Феличиано проводил ее любопытным взглядом, но мудро промолчал.

Квартальный отчет, измятый и забытый всеми, так и остался сиротливо лежать в отделе логистики.


End file.
